


"Did my baby cum from just seeing me?"

by Haikyuu_tings



Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [22]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Play, Bottom Nishinoya Yuu, Daddy Kink, Finger Sucking, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Punishment, Sex Toys, Spanking, Top Azumane Asahi, Vibrators, asahi is a little kinky, nishinoya loves asahi dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_tings/pseuds/Haikyuu_tings
Summary: Nishinoya misses that dick, Asahi fucks him like the good daddy he is
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649305
Comments: 9
Kudos: 405





	"Did my baby cum from just seeing me?"

**Author's Note:**

> This was in my drafts, it's not that good but I thought I should just upload it anyway

Noya's PoV

It was 7 o'clock in the evening, I was really bored. My boyfriend was at work, he always worked late even if he didn't need to. He would always say 'as the boss you can't slack' it was adorable but I wanted some more time with him. I always had to get myself off. He wasn't even there to fuck me anymore. I'm just saying a vibrator can only do so much.

Talking about not even getting satisfied anymore. I had a raging, throbbing boner.

I go to our room and strip myself. Then I proceed to get the toys ready for my lonely and unsatisfying pleasure. As I squirt the lube on the vibrator, I play with my nipples. Once I finish lubing the toy I place it at my entrance and slowly push it in. I turn up the vibration a little. I moan at the feeling of the vibration against my walls.  
"Asa-Asahi." I scream as I push the toy fully in, it teased my bundle of nerves. Barely even grazing it, but it was enough to make me scream. I twist my body so my chest is against my bed, I begin to run my dick against the bed covers to create friction. I turn the vibrator up a little and place it on the bedside table.

I lick my fingers, shoving two into my mouth. Wishing it was Asahi's dick or his own thick, long fingers. I remove my fingers from my mouth and start to play with my nipples, also wishing it was Asahi doing all these nasty things to me. How I longed for him to pull my hair, or how his sweet, cute and shy personality is completely taken over by a domineering, rough and sadistic personality. How Asahi would spank me and force me to call him Daddy. I miss him so much.  
"Asahi! Please! Oh my god." I continuously moan to myself. "Daddy it feels so good!"

"What feels so good, baby boy?" A wave of pleasure jolted through my body as I felt the vibrator reach its max. "You look so cute like this baby boy." I turn my head to side, seeing him, with half lidded eyes, standing there in his suit. His tie loose, his shirt rolled up and how his arms flexed as he folded them. I scream loudly feeling my seed spill everywhere.  
"Did my baby cum from just seeing me?" Asahi chuckles, I couldn't deny it because it was true. He sits down on the bed and pulls me onto his lap.  
"You've naughty." He whispers in my ear, I moan from the close contact and how sensitive my body feels; the vibrations were not helping. Asahi pulls the toy out and slams it back in to directly hit my bundle of nerves causing me to scream. How does he remember?

Another wave of pleasure hits me as he spanks me. I moan and grip onto his thigh for dear life.  
"Daddy please. Please. Please. It's been so long. I need it." I look up at him with pleading eyes, he smirks at my desperation.  
"Knees." He gives me one last spank and forces me to my knees. He pulls out his dick, that I missed so, so much. I grasped his thigh for a small boost, he was too high for me.  
"No, no. No hands. I like it when you struggle." I whimper because it's going to be so difficult.

I wrap my lips around his head and begin to suck gently. The taste of precum hits my tongue, I moan at the sensation. I then continue to move further down till I feel his tip hit the back of my throat.  
"I know you can take more." He smiles down at me, with my tear filled eyes. He grips onto my hair and forces me down till I take about 3/4 of his huge dick.  
"I miss you so much." Asahi moans as he forces my head up and down on his dick. "I miss your beautiful mouth. Your body. I miss the size difference." Asahi moans, I attempt to smile but it doesn't really work when I'm choking on his huge dick. I begin to move my tongue around it as I bob my head up and down. He lets out moans which fills my ears. After a few minutes, I felt his dick twitch in my mouth and his cum shoots down my throat. It was too much for my mouth to handle so some spilled out. I pulled off his dick and crawled onto his lap with cum still all over my mouth.

I whimper as I felt the vibration shift inside me.  
"Baby don't worry, you won't need it soon." He kissed me and I felt fireworks explode in my stomach. He hand reached down to move the vibrator in and out of me. His other hand played with my left nipple. I moan and he slips his tongue in. He forcefully travels his tongue in my mouth, basically mouth fucking me. I screamed into the kiss as I cam again. Asahi chuckles.  
"You missed me that much baby boy. You could have told me. I don't want my baby to feel neglected." Asahi removes his hand from my nipple and starts to play with my hair, tenderly touching it. He kisses my forehead and wipes the sweat that has formed on my forehead. I mewl at the soft touches. He smiles softly at me.

"I love you." He whispers.  
"I love you too." I kiss him again this time, tender and lovingly.

Asahi then suddenly pushes me onto the bed roughly and strips himself completely. He then removed the vibrator and threw it on the floor. He grabbed the lube and messily slicked himself up. In moments he entered me. Both of us let out a choir of moans. He rested his forehead against mine. We looked into each other's eyes as pleasure overflowed us.

He kisses down my jaw till he reaches my neck and collar bones; he leaves a trail of dark purple spots. And little bite marks. Asahi moved his hips so his cock was fully in me making me claw at his biceps. Asahi's lips then come in contact with my nipples which he shows no mercy to. He plays with the left one as he licks my right, I couldn't stop moaning. Everything felt so amazing. I never wanted me to stop.  
"Daddy!" I scream as I feel his hips move in and out of me on the spot which drive me crazy. "Go faster please. Please. Please!" I beg, he complies gripping on my hips and shoves himself deeper, if that was even possible. One of his hands traveled to my lips, his thumbs trace the outline of them which were still covered with his cum. He forces his thumb into my lips, I let out muffled moans.  
"D-da-daddy th-this fee-feels so-" I stutter out against his thumb.

He pulls out completely and I whine at the loss of contact. He twists me over and grabs a handful of hair and shoves right back into me. His other hand slaps my arse, till it's achingly red, but I couldn't help but moan at the hot sensation. He then began to kiss it.  
"You feel so good." He moans. I moan along with him. His grip becomes more tight as his thrusts become more sloppier. After a few more thrusts he moans out my name and bites down on my shoulder as he cam. Asahi flips me over again and starts to suck me off till I cam down his throat. 

We rest for a while till Asahi's natural self comes back.  
"Are you okay? I need to clean you up. Let's go have a bath. I will run on. I will clean up. I will change the beds. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you so much." I roll over till my face touches his chest.  
"It's okay. I missed you so much." I smile into his hairy chest. "A bath would be nice though." I mention.

He gets up and I whine as he leaves. I hear the tap go off in the en-suite. After about 10 minutes he comes back and picks me up bridal style. He places me gently in the bath filled with essential oils and herbs.  
"I will be back. Let me just clean up." I pout at him. "Don't do that. I will be back!" He strokes my hair and leaves. Another 10 minutes pass and he comes back in.  
He places himself behind me so I'm sitting in between his legs. I twist my body and peck his lips lightly before resting my back on his chest. I close my eyes as I feel him softly clean me. He washes the dry cum off of my face. I could tell he feels sorry.  
"It's okay Azumane. You know I'm slut for that type of sadistic, masochist act."  
"I know Yuu but I don't like it when I see you like that." I smile, he was just a friendly giant.  
"I like it, don't worry. Daddy." I felt Asahi's whole body heat up. "You are the best daddy someone could ask for." I smirk.  
"Don't call me that."  
"You really do have separate personalities." I laugh, he just blushes more.  
"And you don't." He replies as he washes all the sweat off of my body.  
"Shut up." I was now the one blushing.

We finished getting cleaned and Asahi ordered a Chinese. We both sat in our bed entangled in each other's arms as we ate Chinese and watched a shitty romcom.

"I love you." I say with a mouth full of noodles.  
"I love you too." He replies and places a kiss on my damp hair.


End file.
